Un Poco De Tiempo
by LadyKyaraYaoi04
Summary: Basada en el doujinshi Engagement Ring-No es necesario ver el doujinshi ya que yo lo relato todo y le agrego un final, por eso dice 'basado'-ADVERTENCIA-YAOI-BoyxBoy- /Ittoki x Tokiya /


_**Un Poco De Tiempo**_

-Tokiya...-Susurro Ittoki, su semblante era triste-Tengo que prepararme o voy a llegar tarde...-

El peliazul tan solo entrecerró sus ojos, diciendo un débil ''cierto''.

-¿Todavía estas de mal humor?-Le pregunto el pelirrojo poniendo una dulce mirada, aunque no lo podía ver ya que Tokiya estaba abrazándolo por la espalda, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento-''Eres tan lindo... pero esto es problemático''-Pensó suspirando, mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello del chico, tratando de que dejara de estar asi-

-Este se suponía que iba a ser nuestro primer día juntos en tres semanas sin Kotobuki-san alrededor-Fue la única respuesta de Toki, el cual tenía su rostro escondido en el cuello del pelirrojo-Aun que en mi caso, este es en realidad un día de descanso que me las arregle para conseguir después de un montón de duro trabajo que he tratado de alinear con nuestro tiempo libre-Agrego triste-

-De verdad que yo no tenía ningún plan cuando hablamos...¡Se hicieron después...!.Se que tenía que habértelo dicho pero me olvide... lo siento-Bajo su mirada al suelo, sintiendo como Tokiya apretaba un poco más sus cuerpos, sintiendo su mirada en él-Yo también quiero pasar más tiempo contigo...Estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo de nuevo esta tarde,así que... lo siento mucho-Podría parecer ridículo, pero se sentía tan nunca estaban juntos, un día por su trabajo, otro día por Nanami, que por cierto ya estaba empezando a hartarse de su acercamiento hacia SU Toki, otro día por entrevistas...nunca estaban juntos, y justo cuando lo logran...Paff, lo arruina todo-''Genial Ittoki''-Pensó-

-Realmente... no estoy enfadado después de todo-Susurro el peliazul, aspirando el perfume de su pelirrojo-

-En vez de enfadado, estás enfurruñado ¿Verdad?, ¡Qué raro!-Dijo Ittoki riendo, haciendo que una venita se formara en la frente del peliazul-

-Otoya idiota...No tienes la menor idea de cuanto he estado esperando por...-No termino la frase, sino que acerco sus labios al cuello del pelirrojo empezando a repartir pequeños besos-

-¡Esp...! ¡To...Tokiya! ¿Qué estás...?, ¡Owww...Tu Idio...!-Se quejo al sentir como mordía su cuello, eso dejaría marca!-Te he dicho que tengo una entrevista próximamente-Dijo alarmado-

-Lo entiendo...No voy a dejar ninguna marca...-Susurro suspirando, causándole escalofríos-

-¡To...Tokiya!-Se volvió a quejar Ittoki, completamente embargo Tokiya no le presto atención, si no que empezó a pasar su lengua por el cuello del pelirrojo, apretándolo contra su cuerpo-¡Ngh...ah...!..To...ki...¡Ah!-Gimió al sentir como el peliazul succionaba su oreja, tembló, si no se detenía ahora...-Ngh...¡Espera...!-El peliazul se detuvo, sin dejar de abrazarlo por la espalda-Hey...Tokiya...Ngh...-Suspiro, tenía que calmarse-

-...¿Si?-Pregunto, con un tono apagado, la verdad era que no quería detenerse-

-Tu sabes, ahora mismo... de verdad quiero que me marques mucho...-Dijo mientras sentía como sus mejillas ardían-

-...¿Eh?-Fue lo único que pudo decir el peliazul, sin entender muy bien-

-Po-porque.. y-yo soy tuyo, después de todo...-Susurro, jugando con un mechón de su abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin poder decir nada-Mi pelo, mis ojos, mi boca, mis manos..-Dijo rompiendo el abrazo y volteando a ver al peliazul-Mi corazón, mi todo...-Siguió, tomando la mano de Tokiya y llevándola a sus labios, depositando un suave beso-Todo eso te pertenece a ti-

-Otoya...-Susurro sorprendido-

-Tú sabes,últimamente, aun que no sea tanto como a tí... He estado recibiendo un montón de ofertas de trabajo...y... soy realmente feliz por eso, ¿Sabes?-Mostro una hermosa sonrisa, que hipnotizo por unos instantes al peliazul-Por eso, lo que creo que estoy tratando de decir...Es que finalmente he llegado a entender tu pasión por el trabajo...Siento como que finalmente estamos en la misma arena...Nuestras carreras son realmente importantes ¿Huh?, asi que voy a intentarlo y controlarme a mi mismo-Termino de decir, volviendo a besar la mano de su chico-''Aun que me cueste tanto separarme de ti, aun que me cueste horrores no poder hacer todo lo que quiero contigo''-Pensó, triste-

El peliazul no dijo nada, tan solo agarro la mano con la que Ittoki sostenía la suya y la atrajo hacia su boca.

-¿To...Toki..?-Pregunto Ittoki, sin entender-

Tokiya tan solo atrapo uno de los dedos de Otoya entre sus dientes y comenzó a morderlo y succionarlo.

-¿¡!?, ¿¡To-to-to-to-Tokiya!? ¿¡Después de todo lo que te acabo de decir!?... Owowowowo No me muerdas maldición!-Se quejo al sentir como el peliazul apretaba un poco más, sin embargo se cayo al ver la mirada de él, dolor y tristeza...Y al momento de ver esas dos cosas en la mirada azul de su amor, sintió como su corazón se rompía...-

-Hoy... No, solo por ahora... concédeme esto al menos...-Susurro, pasando su lengua por los dedos de Ittoki-

-¿...Huh?-Fue lo único que salio de los labios del pelirrojo-

-Yo siempre pienso...que yo puedo entender la importancia de tu trabajo y tus fans mejor que nadie...-Susurro Tokiya, dando un pequeño beso en la mano del pelirrojo-Pero... me encuentro esperándote para mí solo...comportándome de una manera muy infantil...-

-Es solo avergonzante, eso no es...-Trato de decir Ittoki, sin embargo Tokiya lo interrumpió-

-Pero si es solo esto...-Dijo, pasando sus dedos por las pequeñas marcas que había dejado en la mano del pelirrojo-Debería desaparecer al tiempo que llegues al estudio, ¿Cierto?-Volteo la mirada hacia otro lado, pero Otoya vio nuevamente los dos sentimientos que odiaba ver en él, dolor y tristeza-Lo siento por haberte causado algún problema juro...que no voy a volver a hacer algo así, por lo que...-

-Y-yo debo...gustarte mucho entonces, ¿Huh?,eso es un poco abrumador-Le interrumpió Ittoki-

-Q-qué estás diciendo,después de todo eso...-

-Sé... que vamos a tener nuestra parte de problemas...Pero no digas ''Nunca volveré a hacerlo''.Se egoísta conmigo de vez en me importa consentirte un poco, Tokiya-Dijo mostrandole una dulce sonrisa, quería borrar toda tristeza de su amor, quería que él estuviera bien-

-...Si, pero...-Trato de decir el peliazul-

-¡Esta bien!-Casi grito, agarrando a Tokiya de las mejillas y atrayendolo hacia él, juntando sus frentes-¡Me asegurare...De Consentirte!-Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa-

-Otoya...-Susurro, sus ojos estaban algo aguados, como si fuera a llorar-

Se miraron unos segundos sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, donde cada uno expresaba todo el amor que tenían por el otro.

-Por favor, da lo mejor de ti en el trabajo hoy-Le dijo tiernamente Tokiya, acariciando los cabellos de Ittoki, el cual tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él-

-De acuerdo...-Respondió aspirando el aroma del peliazul-

-Pero...-

-¿Si?-Pregunto Ittoki, subiendo la vista para verlo mejor-

-Si después de todo es posible...¿Por favor date prisa y vuelve a casa pronto?-Le dijo con la esperanza de que, al menos, pudieran estar un momento juntos-

Otoya abrió un poco más los ojos, sorprendido, sin embargo respondió rápidamente, con una hermosa sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Por supuesto!-

**_/EnElSet_**

_**_**__**Otoya-kun Por favor Una Pausa!_**_

_**_¡De Acuerdo!_**_

-''¿Huh?, las marcas de dientes están aún aquí''-Pensó Ittoki, observando su mano-Bueno es bastante débil, ¡Así que estoy seguro de que estará bien!-Susurro, levantando su mano para poder observar mejor-

_''Si después de todo es posible, por favor date prisa y vuelve a casa pronto''_

-Un Tokiya egoísta... ¡Me gusta un poco!-Susurro sonriendo dulcemente-''Realmente es super claro, pero si le digo que las marcas de dientes no desaparecieron...Tokiya probablemente se sonrojara y se disculpara de inmediato. ¡Quizas lo provocare un poco con esto cuando vuelva!''-Pensó soltando una risita, oh si le encantaba hacerle ese tipo de cosas al peliazul-Trabajare duro hoy, ¿Cierto?-Susurro, volteando para volver a sus actividades, sin embargo...-

-¡Ittoki-kun tiene una llamada de urgencia!-Grito una de las encargadas acercándose con un teléfono, por su rostro no parecían ser buenas noticias-

El pelirrojo tan solo la miro confundido tomando el teléfono...Y a su rostro casi se le va el color al escuchar lo que le decían al otro lado de la línea.

_**_I...Ichinose-San..._**_

_**Era la voz de un poco el ceño, ¿Qué hacia ella con él?**_

_**_Tuvo... un accidente..._**_

_**Un sollozo de parte de la chica se corazón de Ittoki casi deja de latir.**_

_**_Le .. le pedí que me ayudara con algo pero..._**_

_**Odio hacia la persona que le hablaba.**_

_**_¡Por favor Ittoki-kun tienes que venir!, Estamos en el hospital que esta a la vuelta de tu departamento, ¡Por favor ven!_**_

_**Desesperación, ¿Tan mal estaba?**_

_**_Esta muy grave... pu-puede... morir...-**_

_**Un telefono cayendo al saliendo a toda velocidad sin siquiera dar explicación , desesperación.Y un...**_

_**''Por favor no te mueras''**_

_**De parte del pelirrojo.**_

_**/Hospital**_

Ignorar a las autoridades nunca fue tan fácil, aunque tuvo ayuda de con el corazón en la boca a la habitación del peliazul, doctores por todos lados, sangre, dolor, sus ojos entrecerrados, la vida que se le iba.

En eso vio como todos se alejaban y un doctor se acercaba a él, susurrando un ''Lo siento''.

Se acerco a Tokiya, el cual al verlo mostró una dulce sonrisa.

La última.

Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla del peliazul, susurrando un débil lo siento.

La última lagrima.

-No... por favor, quédate conmigo... Toki...Toki...-Decía Ittoki, mientras un montón de lagrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos rojos-No te vayas-Se estaba quedando sin voz, estaba comenzando a desesperarse-¡No me dejes!-Grito, estampando sus labios contra los del peliazul, dándole un beso lleno de amor ...

El último.

_**_Te Amo, Ittoki...Lo Siento..._**_

Las últimas palabras, el último suspiro, el último latido de su corazón y...

Oscuridad.

Ittoki lo abrazo, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía, quería morirse allí mismo, si no podía estar con él entonces...Nada tenía sentido.

Le costaba respirar, estaba llorando mucho, tal vez nada le importaba, era su culpa, toda tan solo hubiera cumplido la promesa, él no hubiera salido a ayudar a Nanami, él se hubiera quedado con él, él estaría con vida, haciéndole esos berrinches infantiles, besándolo, sonriendole.

Un grito de desesperación.

Si tan solo hubiera cumplido su promesa...si tan solo hubiera tenido_** un poco de tiempo**..._

_**_Él ahora estaría sonriendole_**_

_**Fin-**_


End file.
